Es una trampa!
by The Nyan Lord
Summary: Tus años de entrenamiento para poder incorporarte a la legión de reconocimiento empiezan ahora! Lograrás pasarlos sin percances? quieeeen sabe! [Eren x Reader x Levi] SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN! Este es mi primer intento de fanfic, a ver como resulta... comentarios y opiniones son bienvenidas :D
1. Jugando con los idiotas

**AVISO:Todos los personajes menos obviamente el OC pertenecen a Shingeki no Kyojin y por lo tanto a su autor,luego...que no se diga!xD**

* * *

><p>Alzaste tus puños, encarando al chico castaño frente a ti. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda no abandonaron los tuyos mientras os tanteabais el uno al otro lentamente, levantando pequeñas nubes de polvo sobre el árido terreno.<p>

Eren parece leer tus movimientos, sin parpadear ,inquebrantable ,es imposible de predecir...

Su rostro no dejaba entrever nada más que concentración y determinación. De repente ,te detuviste y haciendo acopio de toda la concentración de la que fuiste capaz,le dedicaste la sonrisa más dulce que pudiste conseguir.

Tomándole completamente por sorpresa observaste como se sonrojó, bajando las manos ligeramente. Las comisuras de sus labios comenzaron a curvarse en una sonrisa de esas suyas inocentes, que quitaba el aliento. Sin darle tiempo a procesarlo, te abalanzaste hacia delante aprovechando su distracción lanzando un puño contra su cara.

Cuando se dió cuenta, era demasiado tarde para bloquear el golpe, pero... -¡mierda! logró esquivarlo justo a tiempo- maldijiste para tus adentros. Una ráfaga de aire revolvió su pelo, casi podías sentir como tu brazo pasó silbando al lado de su mejilla, -¡maldita sea, por que poco!-exhalaste, disponiéndote a realizar otro ataque rápido. Sorprendido, se tropezó y aprovechando el momento te lanzaste hacia delante, con un barrido golpeaste sus piernas enviándole al suelo de espaldas, con un ruido sordo. Aprovechaste rápidamente para tomar ventaja de la situación y colocarte encima de él. Indefenso levantó la vista y resopló con el fin de expulsar todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

Aún encima de él le observaste triunfal, permitiéndote mostrar una pícara sonrisa, complacida contigo misma. ¡No todos los días uno de los mejores de la clase era abatido en combate cuerpo a cuerpo! Tu expresión empezó a decaer en el momento en que te percataste de que algo iba mal... ¡Eren no se movía! -Oh, joder... ¡¿me habré excedido de nuevo?!- sollozaste interiormente al borde de la histeria. En un ataque de nervios te inclinaste sobre él para inspeccionarle.

Su rostro no estaba en tu campo de visión, asique rápidamente colocando tus manos temblorosas sobre sus mejillas y quitándole el pelo que le caía sobre los ojos, giraste su rostro hacía ti, lo que despertó en él una maldita sonrisilla mal disimulada y, antes de poder reaccionar, su mano había tomado medidas drásticas contra tus brazos, atrayéndote hacia el suelo a su lado.

Con un Kyaaa~~ sonando como fondo a tu absurda caída, te encontraste así, tendida en el suelo y atrapada bajo el chico de impresionantes ojos verdes. Sentado sobre tus caderas con tus extremidades inmovilizadas a tus costados río triunfal, mientras observaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como te debatías por zafarte de tu forzosa situación.

"¡Ese fue un truco sucio, Eren Jäeger!" Le espetaste, todavía tratando de liberarte del peso presionando sobre ti.

"Ahhh~~! Y lo que tu hiciste no lo fue?" Bromeó, sonriendo ampliamente. Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del tuyo, podías sentir como el rubor de sus mejillas se contagiaba a las tuyas mientras su cálido aliento rozó tu cara. Todavía te observaba con los ojos muy abiertos."¡Humpf!" refunfuñaste mirando en otra dirección .-¡Maldita sea! Había algo tan fascinante acerca de sus malditos ojos...- pensaste ensimismada.

"Fue tu culpa si dejas que te distraiga" conseguiste decir casi sin aliento, volviendo a mirarle a los ojos.

"Sí, bueno ... A veces puedes ser una gran distracción, [Nombre]," dijo, sonrojándose. Muy lentamente, comenzó a inclinar la cabeza hacia adelante, cerrando los ojos mientras lo hacía. Pacientemente esperaste el momento oportuno, hasta que su cara estaba a la distancia justa y, a continuación, ¡el momento de la dulce venganza! Golpeaste su frente con la tuya haciéndole caer de espaldas.

-¡Ahhhh~~~! ¡Duele duele duele!- sollozaste frotándote la frente enrojecida.

Pero había merecido la pena ver la cara que puso y oírle maldecir ,jamás habías pensado que alguien fuera capaz de usar tantos tacos en una sola frase.(Excepto tú, claro está...toda una experta de la materia! xD)

"Nunca bajes la guardia, Jäeger," suspiraste levantándote del suelo, sacudiendo perezosamente el polvo de tu ropa en el proceso, sonrisa triunfal siempre presente.

Eren negó con la cabeza. "¡ idiota! de nuevo jugaste sucio", dijo, poniéndose de pie con una mueca divertida.

"Jäeger" alguien bramó, sacándoos de vuestra irrelevante conversación. Dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde habías escuchado la voz, observaste una silueta acercándose con rapidez. Ambos os volvisteis para ver al Capitán Levi caminando hacia vosotros, sus ojos...mierda! Parecía muy cabreado.

"¿Sí, señor?", Dijo Eren, enmarcando su saludo perfecto hacia un superior.

"Tu técnica es descuidada. Deberías aprender a dejar de distraerse tan fácilmente. A este paso, si un titán te pestañea un poco ¡acabarás siendo papilla! ".

"Pfffff~~!" Intentaste sofocar tu pequeña risa, pero por mucho que rezaste el capitán Levi te lanzó una de esas miradas en las que es preferible meterse un tiro, a querer saber que será de ti después de esto...Rápidamente, temor fluyendo en tus venas, te pusiste seria al instante (o al menos lo más rápido que pudiste, que siendo tú fue un récord) Mejor no darle al capitán una razón para estar cabreado contigo también...

"L-lo siento, señor! No voy a dejar que suceda de nuevo, señor", Eren tartamudeó, desconcertado, esperando encontrarse con una regañina del instructor Shadis, y no con Levi heichou en su lugar.

Levi asintió sin variar su expresión. "Ahora hazte a un lado, te mostraré como se hace."

"¡Señor!" Resopló Eren, cediéndole su puesto.

"[Nombre], atácame con todo lo que tengas", dijo el capitán, hundiéndose en una posición baja. Sorprendida, te apresuraste para asegurarte una posición de combate, bajando un poco tu postura, con los puños en alto. Podías ver por el rabillo del ojo como los ojos de Eren se paseaban nerviosamente de la figura de Levi a la tuya.

"Y [Nombre]?" Instantáneamente al oír tu nombre, te pusiste rígida y dirigiste tu mirada al capitán Levi encontrándote de bruces con sus ojos. "Tus trucos no funcionan conmigo."

Tu voz interna al borde del nerviosismo y hasta arriba de adrenalina no pudo evitar cachondearse de la situación en la que te habías visto envuelta.

-Ehhh~~ya veremos!-pensaste para tus adentros.


	2. Introducción al futuro desastre

Me gustaría dedicar este capítulo o algo así a **NuniiWrittingDreams** por su paciencia para explicarme como subir el siguiente ( soy un desaaaaastre * risas*)

Y al primer usuario que al parecer disfruto con este pequeño intento de historia,** Rin Tao**

Gracias por animarme con esto =) Eeeeeenjoooooy!

* * *

><p>Comenzastéis a andar en círculos manteniendo la distancia el uno del otro,sin apartar la mirada en ningún momento.<p>

-¡Joder! ¡Obviamente me va a patear el culo! Deja de mirarme,deja de mirarme...¡deja de mirarme!- te debatías contigo misma, intentando coordinar todos tus movimientos, tratando en vano conservar la poca energía que te quedaba después de tu reyerta con Eren. El capitán Levi seguía cada uno de tus ademanes con su maldita inexpresión por máscara.

Ninguno de los dos hizo ningún movimiento durante lo que parecieron siglos,esperando la iniciativa del otro.

De repente,el capitán retaco se detuvo y empezó a relajar su postura pillándote por sorpresa, su rostro se iluminó con lo que parecía...

-Espera,¡¿que?!¡¿eso ha sido una especie de sonrisa?!¿Estoy alucinando? ¡La cabeza de Eren debe ser más dura de lo que pensaba!

_**NOTA MENTAL:**_ no volver a darle un cabezazo a Jäeger en la vida! Espera...¡Eren! ¡Eren debe haberlo visto!- gritaste para ti misma de forma exasperada.

Tus ojos se posaron por un segundo en Eren que seguía perplejo observándoos.

Aprovechando el tiempo que te tomaste para debatirte en tus sinrazones, Levi heichou se lanzó hacia delante, fácilmente atravesó tus pobres defensas y te inmovilizó poniendo su brazo alrededor de tu cuello y retorciendo tu mano derecha detrás de tu espalda.

-¡Bastardo...usando mi propio truco en mi contra!- sollozaste, con una mezcla de ansiedad e ira incontrolable.

Podías sentir su pecho pegado contra tu espalda y su aliento resoplando en tu nuca...-¡¿pero que...?! ¡No es momento de pensar en cosas estúpidas,maldita hormonada!- Nunca habías estado tan enfadada contigo misma,pero...¡aún podías arreglarlo!¡Aún sabiendo cual sería el resultado,no estabas dispuesta a dejárselo fácil a ese maldito medio metro!

Con tu mano libre,agarraste el brazo con el que te tenía preso el cuello,tratando de aliviar un poco la presión ejercida por su llave,en un desesperado intento de poder normalizar tu respiración...

Al ver tus intenciones, apretó un poco más su agarre y, aprovechando la corta distancia entre los dos te susurró al oído "¿que le acabo de decir a Jäeger, [Nombre]?"

Le respondiste revolviéndote rebeldemente para liberar tus manos, lo que dió lugar a que cerrara sus brazos con más fuerza sobre tu pequeño cuerpo.

-¡¿que...que voy a hacer ahora?! El canijo me tiene...¡y no sólo eso! ¡Malditas mis hormonas y malditas sus distracciones y provocaciones!- Pensaste completamente irritada.

"Humpffff..." Resoplaste aún forcejeando, él con su máscara inexpresiva otra vez en el rostro, se acercó a tu oreja de nuevo... "¿Dónde están tus trucos sucios ahora,mocosa?"

Te estremeciste por la cercanía de su cuerpo al tuyo, y por el escalofrío que recorrió todo tu ser en el momento en que su aliento resopló en tu oreja mientras te susurraba.

Rápidamente le echaste una mirada llena de súplica a Eren, quién, para tu desgracia, se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y se rió de tu penosa y previsible situación.

-¡Muchas gracias Jäeger, ésta te la guardo! ¡idiota!- sopesaste en tu interior con amargura.

Tu cabreo no hacía más que aumentar por momentos, lo cual era evidente, y parecía que el capitán retaco estaba disfrutando del show, sacándole el máximo partido...

Si no creyeras que la especie de sonrisa con la que fuiste obsequiada anteriormente, con el fin de romper tus defensas fuera una alucinación...casi hasta jurarías que podías sentirle sonriendo para si por tus malditas y exageradas reacciones.

(Siempre fuiste una persona muy onomatopéyica y sobre reaccionas demasiado,al igual que no sabes como mantener la boca cerrada,lo que a la gente le suele caer en gracia ;)

Una horrible idea comenzó a formarse en tu mente, te expondrías al ridículo,si...Pero,¿ y si por ello ganaras la "guerra"?


	3. Causando 'buena impresión'

Nunca se te había pasado por la mente hacer algo como eso antes,siempre que podías usabas tus pequeños "trucos sucios" pero ¡eh!, ¡sonreír de forma zalamera nunca ha causado daño a nadie!

Este acto desesperado iba más allá de lo que tu vergüenza podría soportar... sabías que te sentirías sucia y rastrera.

Pero había algo en este tío que te cabreaba hasta tal punto que,por sólo "patearle el trasero", te rebajarías a usar en tu provecho todo aquello de lo que tus genes te habían proveído.

-Oh!yo te enseñaré un truco sucio...muahahaha~~¡para ganar hay que arriesgar! - Determinación apoderándose de tu ser, bajaste un poco tu cabeza de modo que tu mirada llena de decisión quedara oculta por tus (pequeños/largos) mechones de cabello. De otro modo no provocaría el mismo efecto...

Comenzaste a retorcerte y retorcerte desesperadamente de nuevo en las garras de Levi, fingiendo que estabas tratando de liberarte, pero asegurándote de pegar tu cuerpo tooooodo lo posible al suyo,¡cuanto más cerca,mejor!

-¡Mierda!Necesito serenarme primero,mis mejillas arden,me delatarán y lo verá venir!-siseaste en un vano intento para dominar tus nervios. El capitán medio metro seguía mirándote estoicamente con sus fríos ojos,manteniendo su posición dominante en todo momento.

- "Bi-bien! ahí va! es todo o nada!"- sollozaste para ti misma aún insegura.

Completamente pegada al cuerpo de Levi comenzaste a levantar tu rostro, mirándole de medio lado utilizando la táctica que tenías bautizada como : sexy pero vulnerable.

Tus mejillas sonrojadas dulcemente, tus ojos brillantes, tus labios separados por una delgada línea, tu rostro acercándose al suyo...y ahora, viene la parte denigrante por la que te impondrías un castigo, de salir viva de ésta... Pegar tu cuerpo a el sólo tenía el maldito propósito de poder arrimar tus posaderas lo máximo posible a su cadera.

Mientras habías entrado en acción, observaste con detenimiento todas sus reacciones...y...¡nada!¡ahí seguía él, clavado!¡con su puñetera mirada asesina!

-¡Mierda...me quiero moriiiiir!- sollozaste enrojeciéndose toda tu cara de golpe, siendo consciente de la inefectividad del ridículo plan.

Al cabo de lo que parecieron siglos, Levi resopló con desdén, liberándote al fin , y echando a andar sin ni siquiera mirarte.

Eren perplejo como estaba por haber presenciado toda esa violenta escena, seguía observándote confuso, sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer.

"[Nombre!]" Saliendo al fin de tu pequeño shock por los acontecimientos, que aún no te había dado tiempo a procesar, contestaste automáticamente.

"Señor!"

Podías percibir el cabreo que emanaba la mirada del capitán, sabías que no saldrías impune, no después de tal osadía...

" ¡Alguien que se toma esto como un juego ,no debería estar aquí haciéndonos perder nuestro preciado tiempo y nuestros valiosos recursos!¡esto es el ejército, no un patio de escuela! ¡Nuestras vidas están en juego ,mocosa! ¡Te quiero en 15 minutos en mi oficina para recibir tu castigo! ¡Y me aseguraré de decirle al instructor Keith Shadis que doblegue sus esfuerzos en meter algo de sentido común en esa maldita cabeza hueca tuya!"

Una vez desapareció de vuestra vista, caíste sobre tus rodillas, perpleja por todo lo que habías hecho.

Eren se arrodilló a tu lado propinándote un coscorrón, que te trajo de vuelta a la realidad de inmediato, mirándole incrédula. "La he cagado...Ese tío, ¡va a hacer de mi vida un infierno!¡seguro!" Le espetaste presa del pánico, zarandeándole histérica con las pocas fuerzas que te quedaban.

"¡Por supuesto que si, estúpida!¿que diablos tenías en mente?Dios...todavía no puedo creer.. que tu..." apartó la mirada ruborizándose y mordiéndose el labio tímidamente. "¡Te he dicho mil veces que debías ser más cuidadosa con tu entorno!¡estas cosas no ayudan [Nombre]!"

Suspiró, ayudándote a ponerte en pie. Tenía razón, siempre acababas envuelta en líos por tus estúpidas y absurdas meteduras de pata. "No es como si pudiera controlarlo, Eren. Antes de poder evitarlo mi cuerpo ya está actuando por su cuenta"

-Ahhh~~- suspiraste, estabas avergonzada de ti misma. Eras consciente de que Eren no iba a estar siempre cerca para sacarte de los apuros en los que te vieras envuelta, sólo de pensarlo... Una pequeña lágrima rodó por tu mejilla.

Eren exhaló, sabiendo que esa alocada e indomable personalidad tuya, te hacía sufrir terriblemente más que a nadie. Se acercó a ti poniendo su mano sobre tu cabeza, y para cuando alzaste la mirada, ya te estaba revolviendo el pelo de esa manera tan desquiciante, que Mikasa y el solían usar en tu contra ,con el fin de molestarte.

Al mirarle te encontraste de bruces con sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

-Mierda...le he causado problemas de nuevo- Apartaste su mano amablemente y con uno de los muchos suspiros de tu colección, echaste a andar en dirección a la oficina de Levi.

"Eren, gracias.." dijiste simplemente, sin girarte para mirarle.

-¡Maldita sea! no quiero que me vea llorar...no por mi estúpida debilidad de nuevo-

* * *

><p><strong>He subido el cap un montón de veces porque el doc manager me alteraba el texto <strong>

***llora llora***

**_Técnica nº1 de nuestra súper OC:_**sexy pero vulnerable.

Consiste en mirar a alguien de la manera más femenina posible pero emanando el aura más adorable y frágil que puedas conseguir. (es la evolución de la mirada de mascota en su máximo lvl)

**He de decir que no estoy nada contenta con el resultado de este capítulo, sinceramente me parece bastante repetitivo y parece que pierdo fuelle en comparación a los anteriores xDDDD pero no sé muy bien como expresar las ideas de mi cabeza! **

**Como siempre opiniones, sugerencias e ideas son más que bienvenidas! Las críticas también ayudan a mejorar ;)**


	4. Se avecina un vendaval

**Bueeeeeenas a todas/os , hoy empiezo con una sorpresilla *YEY!***

**He decidido añadir puntos de vista de la histoooria de otros personajes *¬***

**Debéis darle las gracias al usuario NuniiWrittingDreams por la ayuda que me brinda enviándome fotos motivadoras cuando me quedo atascada!jajajaj**

**creo que sin eso, y su "le prendo fuego a cosas, yo no digo nada " no actualizaría tan rápido xDD soy muy vaga. Enjoy =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Levi's POV: (Levi's point of view = Punto de vista de Levi )<strong>

Después de echarle la bronca,observó de soslayo como la mocosa caía sobre sus rodillas temblando como una hoja.  
>Suspirando sin frenar su paso,empezó a pensar lo imposible que le resultaba entender los motivos que habían llevado a una persona tan absurda, a querer formar parte del ejército.<p>

Detestaba a todos aquellos que carecían de compromiso u motivación, y mucho más a aquellos que no se tomaban la vida enserio. Por culpa de ese tipo de personas, había que sumar más muertes inecesarias al cargo de conciencia que todos los soldados que volvíais del campo de batalla con vida, ya teníais repleto.

Su ira no hacía más que aumentar, cada vez que pasaba por su mente todo el número de vidas que se estaban desperdiciando descabelladamente, sin obtener ningún resultado útil.

Por ello, aclarando sus ideas decidió que lo mejor cara al futuro, era hacer desistir a todos aquellos que pudieran acarrear más problemas que beneficio a las futuras expediciones.  
>Iba a hacer recapacitar a esa estúpida,o mejor aún...iba a hacer que desistiera, si, ésa era la mejor opción.<p>

-Ah! hablando de la susodicha...- Penso para sí, observando como una silueta  
>se movía espasmódicamente en círculos frente a su oficina.<br>Miró con dureza como la muchacha parecía debatirse consigo misma nerviosamente estrujando su (largo/corto) cabello.

-Esta claro, que le faltan agallas..- sopesó para si mismo, recordando como tan sólo hacia media hora, había ejecutado todas sus absurdas acciones con una determinación que rallaba la desesperación, sólo por hacerle frente.

Estrujándote uno de tus (largos/cortos) mechones de cabello , empezaste a andar en círculos ansiosamente frente a la oficina del capitán impasible.  
>-Voy a tener que comprarme una libreta, ese retaco se está ganando una buena lista de motes..- suspiraste, aún nerviosa.<p>

No eras consciente del tiempo que llevabas fuera, pero era obvio que aún no habías reunido el valor suficiente para enfrentarte cara a cara con la muerte.

"Yosh!"gritaste, golpeándote las mejillas con las palmas de las manos dos veces, recuperando tu determinación.  
>Subiste los dos escalones de un mini salto, situándote frente la puerta, con una mano en alto y tu mirada enfebrecida tomando el control de tus emociones.<br>Justo en el momento en que te inclinaste para llamar, se abrió, para tu sorpresa.  
>Provocando un tropiezo absurdo contra el peldaño de la puerta y cayéndote a través de la estancia.<p>

"Kyaa~~!" -Estupendo...otra escena cómica para mi colección- pensaste aún en el suelo,con todo tu pelo esparramado alrededor, apoyándote sobre tus codos levantaste la vista y te topaste con su mirada, cargada de... ¿ira homicida,quizás?

-Genial...-Te levantaste resoplando. Él, sin variar de expresión abrió el paso hasta apoyarse contra su mesa con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

"[Nombre] A partir de hoy y durante este mes, te encargarás de la completa limpieza del HQ (headquarters = cuartel general) tu sola, cualquier intromisión o tipo de ayuda externa será considerada como desacato, lo que provocará que te duplique el castigo y piense uno nuevo para la persona involucrada. Me da igual como lo hagas, pero lo quiero todo impoluto. Lo supervisaré personalmente y pasarás revista ante mi cada día antes de empezar. Ah! y antes de irte... recuerda que no debes descuidar tus otras obligaciones, o será también motivo de castigo "

Lo habías observado sin pestañear durante todo su discurso, atónita por todo lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿He sido claro, [Nombre]?" soltó observándote fríamente.

"Se-señor, ¿todo...yo,sola?" te arreglaste a decir, aún ensimismada.

"Tal como he dicho, ¿estás sorda mocosa?"

"¿Y como administraré las tareas heichou?" le observaste a modo de súplica.

"Cuando vengas puntualmente a pasar revista cada día, te diré las tareas que te asignaré, no tolero la falta de puntualidad" suspiró, apartando la mirada de ti por un segundo para mirar a través de la ventana.  
>"Ya casi ha anochecido, por lo que comenzaremos mañana, recuerda estar aquí a las 19.00. No me hagas ir a buscarte...o no habrá lugar en la tierra donde esconderte para librarte de mi, ¿entendido?"<p>

"Alto y claro, señor!" contestaste de la forma más resuelta y natural de la que te sentiste capaz.

Una vez dicho esto, saliste de la oficina haciendo tu camino al comedor. -Ahhh, que mierda! espero que Mikasa haya conseguido salvar mi pan de las garras de Sasha- pensaste para tus adentros mirando al cielo, mientras un par de pequeñas lágrimas rodaban ociosamente por tus mejillas sonrosadas, impotencia tomando control de tu cuerpo. Te limpiaste la cara con resolución y seguiste tu camino para reunirte con los demás.

-¡No,no iba a poder conmigo!- pensaste completamente dispuesta a dejarle claro al retaco toda tu valía.


	5. Incapacidad para socializar

**Eren's POV:**

Ensimismado, seguía dándole vueltas con la cuchara a la masa que se suponía puré en su plato, hasta que una voz familiar le trajo de vuelta al presente.

"Llevas 10 minutos hostigando al puré, Eren ¿que pasa? ¿Has visto a [Nombre]? " preguntó Armin, girándose al nombrar a la muchacha, comprobando que aún no se encontraba en el comedor.

Dejó que un suspiro escapara de sus labios antes de contestar sin aliento "La cagó"

Alarmado, el chico rubio le observó garantizándole su completa atención, antes de responder incrédulo.. "¡¿Otra vez?!¿que ha pasado?"

Haciendo a un lado el plato, Eren se recostó sobre la mesa tomándose su tiempo para responder.

"Cuando estábamos en el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, [Nombre] actuó de forma inapropiada ante un superior..." resopló, recordando amargamente la expresión que la chica había empleado en su intento por dejar K.O a Levi heichou.

Armin rió nerviosamente antes de llevarse una mano a la barbilla, con expresión pensativa. "Al menos es bueno que el instructor Shadis sea consciente de que [Nombre] es un tanto especial... en cuanto a su facilidad para meterse en líos y a socializar se refiere" Sonrió intentando alentar a su amigo.

No podía quitarse la preocupación de encima, por mucho que Armin lo intentase. "La metedura de pata no fue con Shadis, fue con el capitán Levi" Decirlo en alto sólo contribuyó a que se pusiera aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Los minutos pasaban, cuando se dió cuenta de que no había respuesta por parte del chico rubio sentado a su lado.

Se incorporó y le vió clavado en su asiento con la boca abierta y los ojos llorosos.

"El capitán Levi...¿el mismo capitán Levi encargado de la tropa de operaciones especiales, dentro de reconocimiento?" consiguió responder aún sin salir de su estado de asombro.

"Si...por el bien de [Nombre] espero que Levi heichou no recuerde que es la segunda vez que la caga ante él" farfulló frotándose la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

"Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo Eren, no creo que alguien tan importante como lo es heichou recuerde nimiedades como esas.. espero" dijo Armin completamente desconcertado.

Mikasa, que forcejeaba con Sasha por el bien del bollo de pan de [Nombre] había estado escuchando toda la conversación. Se tomó la libertad de hablar cuando el chico miró, entretenido, como le hacía frente a la joven hambrienta con sólo una mano.

"Creo que en algún momento me he perdido algo"contestó integrándose en la conversación.  
>" ¿[Nombre] ya había tenido un encontronazo con Levi heichou antes?¿Cuándo?"<p>

Podías oír voces animadas y risas saliendo del comedor, exhalando lo que pareció una vida entera, entraste, buscando con la mirada, localizaste rápidamente al trío charlando en una mesa apartada.

"Oh! Sasha también está, no te había visto al entrar.." Dijiste observando hacia donde dirigía tan enérgicamente todas sus atenciones. "Ahhh...mi pan!¡Mikasa te quiero!" Sollozaste alegremente, saltando para abrazar a tu amiga, lo que provocó que se le resbalara el mendrugo que sostenía en su mano libre. ¡Era el momento que Sasha había estado esperando tan ociosamente! Lo atrapó al vuelo deborandolo casi al instante, sin daros tiempo ni a pestañear.

Todos suspirasteis al unísono, lo que provocó que os miráseis unos a otros de manera divertida , antes de romper a carcajadas, mientras Sasha seguía en las nubes disfrutando del sabor de su tan deseado pan.

"¿[Nombre], como fue? ¡Tardaste mucho en llegar!"

Observaste a Eren dejando escapar un suspiro, antes de contarles como había ido el asunto, y el tan creativo castigo de heichou.


	6. Oda al pasado

Bostezaste, frotándote perezosamente las pequeñas lágrimas acumuladas en tus ojos. Te habías quedado dormida sobre las piernas de Armin de nuevo, observando al cielo, mientras te leía uno de los libros de su extensa colección.

"Armin, ¿cuánto he estado dormida? Podías continuar tu lectura en alto, sabes que no me molesta" le miraste de soslayo frunciendo el entrecejo de forma socarrona.

Apartando la vista del libro, te devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Todos sabemos que [Nombre] es una persona de mal despertar" Rió quedamente.

Echándole la lengua a modo burlón, dirigiste tu mirada hacia el canal, observando hipnoticamente el movimiento del agua, abstraída en tus pensamientos... Hasta que el repentino barullo que parecía estar originándose en el interior del distrito te hizo prestar atención.

"¿Deberíamos ir a mirar?" dijo Armin captando tu creciente interés.

Aún recostada sobre sus piernas, te estiraste perezosamente, dedicando un último bostezo a modo respuesta.

"Pense que no preguntarías nunca" sonreíste amistosamente levantándote de un salto, tendiendo tu mano en el proceso para ayudarle a incorporarse.

"Déeeejame adivinar, ¿tus piernas se durmieron? ¡Há! Por eso te dije que me despertaras idioooota" reíste viendo la extraña expresión en el rostro del joven, luchando contra sus extremidades aún adormecidas.

Corriendo de forma apresurada os integrasteis entre la creciente multitud que parecía dirigirse a la plazuela cerca de la compuerta este del muro.

"¡Armin! ¡es una expedición! Si nos apresuramos un poco más, podremos ver a los héroes, ¡a prisa!" Le gritaste al muchacho rubio por encima de tu hombro. Era complicado pasar entre tanta gente, y tu emoción hacía que inconscientemente acelerases tu paso, dejando atrás al pobre chico.

Al percatarte de ello, le agarraste del brazo, tirando de él hacia un lateral de la calle, donde habías avistado un par de estupendas cajas apoyadas contra una valla no muy concurrida.

Te subiste de forma apresurada, comprobando con éxito, que habías elegido el mejor puesto.

Los exploradores estaban a apenas unos pasos. Reíste descontroladamente, mientras te girabas para poder conversar con el chico, que intentaba recuperar el aliento por la reciente carrera.

"Dime,¿hemos tenido suerte? ¿Hay algún héroe importante?" Comentaste de forma atropeyada, emoción coloreando tus mejillas.

"Mmmm..." obtuviste por única respuesta, observando como el chico se estiraba, para escudriñar mejor a toda la tropa.

Podías oír el abrumador murmullo de la muchedumbre, sin conseguir descifrar nada. Mientras tanto, ajenos al caos dispuesto a su alrededor, dos ancianos se apostaron frente a vuestro palco improvisado, manteniendo su vana conversación.

"Entonces, Erwin heichou también forma parte de esta expedición... Debe ser importante ya que nunca había visto una tropa tan grande a este lado del distrito, ¡y menos aún al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, Levi!" Comentó uno de los ancianos, palmeando de manera enérgica el hombro de su compañero.

Comenzaste a recorrer al pelotón con mirada entusiasta, decidida a encontrar a ese soldado apodado como 'el más fuerte de la humanidad'. Frustrada por no tener ni idea de a quién dirigir exactamente todas tus atenciones, le propinaste un pequeño codazo a Armin, sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

"Oye,¿sabes cuál es ese soldado tan asombroso del que están hablando?" susurraste, repasando otra vez a los soldados a la vista.

"¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a Levi heichou?" Rió picaronamente, señalando a uno de los soldados que estaban a unos pasos delante vuestra, montado a caballo.

Estallaste en una sonora carcajada, causando sobresalto entre el gentío que se encontraba a vuestro alrededor.

"¿¡Ese canijo con el pelo a lo taza es el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad!? ¡Jajajaja! ¡Vamos, no me tomes el pelo!" Gritaste, mucho más fuerte de lo que creías que te era posible, produciendo que tus cuerdas vocales picaran al instante.

Tus gritos habían ocasionado un conmocionador silencio, del cual ambos seguíais abstraídos aún en vuestro absurdo diálogo.

Con tus manos en las caderas y expresión divertida, seguías rogándole al chico que desvelara la identidad de tan notable personaje. Observaste como de pronto el chico palideció, con una mano tapando su boca y la otra apuntando a lo que parecia ser detrás de tu espalda.

"Mmmm.. ¡Déjame adivinar! ¿hay alguien detrás de mi, huh?" Dijiste sin perderle de vista, sonriendo después de haber hecho tu más que inecesaria anotación. No tardaste en notar como alguien te tocaba la espalda, pinchándote con un dedo.

Sin girarte para mirar tan siquiera quien intentaba llamar tu atención, seguías obcecada en tu previa discusión con Armin.

"Ahora no, estoy ocupada dejándole claro el punto a mi amigo" dijiste con desdén al intruso sin ni siquiera voltearte y señalando al nervioso chico rubio.

*poke poke* volvió a pincharte con el puñetero dedo en la espalda de nuevo. Notabas como te empezaba a hervir la sangre, aún observando como tu amigo seguía en su estado de tremendo shock.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" espetaste, girándote de golpe para enfrentarte cara a cara contra el insistente hostigador. "Ups...mierda..." Te apañaste para decir, mientras tu rostro variaba del rojo más intenso al blanco más pálido.

"Me temo que muy a tu pesar, he oído toda esa discusión vuestra de hace un momento, ¡mocosa!" reprochó el sujeto de forma altanera, con la muerte presente en su mirada.

"¡Ah!Mmmm... ¡vaya,montado a caballo no parecías tan bajo! Eh...no, eso no... ¿que corte de pelo..más original? Parece que eso tampoco..." balbuceaste temblando como un flan.

Podías ver como a cada frase que farfullabas su ira no hacía más que crecer... Pero tu mal hábito, decidió entrar en escena para caldear más el ambiente.

"Levi heichou...¿no? He oído que eres el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, pero estás muy escualido" Osaste comentar palmeándole la barriga.

Si ese momento tuviera que ser recordado como una onomatopeya, la más apropiada habría sido 'Crak!'

La paciencia del joven hacía mucho que había dejado este mundo, durante vuestra irracional conversación, casi unilateral.

No te dió tiempo a reaccionar, y ya tenía una de sus manos sujetando tu cabeza, haciendo que le observases directamente a esos ojos, que parecían hielo líquido.

"¡Nunca en mi vida, nadie me había sacado de mis casillas tan rápido,mocosa!" Levantó la voz aún sosteniéndote.

Tomando el control de tu cuerpo, tu lado oscuro (como a veces se te daba por llamar a tu mal hábito) creyó oportuno echarle aún más leña al fuego.

"Entonces.. ¿he establecido un récord,no? ¡Y no creo que alguien con una estatura como la tuya pueda permitirse juzgar libremente la de los demás!" casi podías oír un nuevo 'Crak'.

"¡Oh!veo que a los padres de alguien se les olvidó doblegar esa lengua viperina tuya" contestó simplemente, irá aún irradiando de él.

"Já! ya me gustaría tener que lidiar con las lecciones de unos padres pesados, fui abandonada idioooota!" sollozaste, cubriéndote el rostro con tus antebrazos.

Aprovechando el desconcierto que se apoderaba de su expresión, lanzaste un puntapié a su rodilla más cercana, en un intento por liberarte.

Otro 'Crak'.

"Acabas de firmar tu sentencia...¡mocosa descarriada!" Una vena solitaria apareció en su frente. Entraste en shock consciente de que tu muerte estaba cerca. Armin seguía petrificado tras de ti, seguramente orando plegarias internas.

"¡Oi, Levi! Parece que te estás divirtiendo mucho ahora mismo, pero van a abrir la compuerta,¡muévete!" Gritó una mujer de mirada siniestra, semi escondida tras unas enormes gafas.

Antes de partir, Levi se tomó la libertad de inclinarse hacia a ti, aún medio comatosa entre sus manos, para susurrarte la pena de muerte que te merecías.

"Te has librado por ésta vez, pero...yo de ti aprendería a ser más educada de ahora en adelante. ¡Reza porque no nos volvamos a encontrar, niña!" dicho esto, te liberó, girándose sobre sus talones y echando a andar apresuradamente a su montura.

"Hanji! Ni se te ocurra volver a darme órdenes de nuevo." Oíste que le vociferaba a la extraña mujer que te había rescatado de tu calvario en el momento oportuno.

De repente, tu visión comenzo a nublarse...

"Argh!" te incorporaste observando nerviosamente a tu alrededor, temblorosa y envuelta en sudor..

-Maldita sea...¿porque tenía que cazarme ese recuerdo en sueños, justo ahora?-


	7. Batalla en la biblioteca

**Recomiendo escuchar la canción de Pharrell Williams - Happy ( Banda sonora de la película Gru 2) mientras leáis la segunda parte del capítulo, es lo que estaba escuchando mientras lo escribía, y me reí mucho sola e.e Si...lo sé, soy muy rara, no le deis vueltas y enjoy xD**

**Nuni, te dedico el trapo!Jajaja**

* * *

><p>"Vaya, hemos tenido suerte. Hoy hace un día estupendo y justo después de terminar el entrenamiento, tenemos algo de tiempo libre. Sería una pena que alguien tuviera que malgastarlo limpiando, ¿no?" Eren rió maliciosamente con el fin de picarte, mirándote por encima de su hombro.<p>

Al no percibir ninguna reacción por tu parte, tus tres amigos frenaron en seco. Sin embargo, tú, aún ensimismada, seguías caminando en línea recta observando el suelo, hasta que te chocaste de bruces con Mikasa. La chica al verte en la inopia,ya se había preparado para sujetarte con el fin de evitarte una caída, en caso de que fuera necesario. Te sobresaltaste ante el repentino contacto alzando la vista, topándote con el desconcierto de los tres jóvenes.

"¿Que está mal [Nombre]?" Dijo Armin, situándose a tu izquierda, palmeándote el brazo.

"No es nada... sólo falta de sueño" suspiraste exhausta, retomando la marcha. Por mucho que te pesase aún tenías las malditas tareas de Levi heichou por atender.

"Nos vemos luego" comentaste, levantando el brazo a modo despedida sin detener tu paso.

Llamaste a la puerta de la oficina de Levi heichou, lo último que necesitabas aguantar ahora mismo era una reprimenda por tu falta de protocolo. Cuanto antes te asignara la puñetera tarea antes podrías terminar con tu pequeño calvario...al menos, en lo que hoy respecta.

"Adelante" oíste comentar desde dentro de la habitación.

Con tu puño derecho sobre tu corazón y tu mano izquierda tras tu espalda, saludaste al hombre absorto con su papeleo.

"Tu tarea de hoy es limpiar completamente la biblioteca. ¡Ah! y hay libros que necesitan ser catalogados. Me pasaré más tarde para comprobar si todo está satisfactoriamente limpio." Dijo simplemente, enarcando una ceja mientras levantaba la vista de sus papeles.

Pudiste observar como sus ojos adquirieron un aura depredadora, cuando dijo: 'satisfactoriamente limpio'... Con un leve movimiento de cabeza te indicó que podías retirarte.

-Ufff si tuviera mi energía de siempre le habría preguntado si alguien se meó en su café hoy... ¡Imbécil!- Rugiste para ti misma, aún sabiendo que no tenías motivos para estar enfadada con heichou, no se podía evitar. Hoy era uno de tus días absurdos e incontrolables, en los que podías pasar de alguno de tus estados de ánimo a otro, de forma aleatoria y en prácticamente segundos. -Argg hoy no me soporto- clamaste para ti misma haciendo tu camino hacia tu siguiente destino.

Abriste los portones de la biblioteca, resoplando. Para cuando alzaste la vista, deseabas tener a alguien cerca para provocar que te abofetease, y así sacarte de tu alucinación.  
>Lo que estaba frente a ti... no se parecía en nada a lo que la definición de la palabra biblioteca describe.<p>

La estancia estaba muy mal iluminada, pero aún con la poca luz que se filtraba a través de las apolilladas cortinas, podías distinguir siluetas de objetos amontonados desordenadamente , por todos lados.

No sólo se habían almacenado libros allí, había basura donde quiera que dirigieras tu mirada.

"Pero que cojones.. ¡cabrones!" siseaste aún concentrada en identificar todo lo que te rodeaba. Con un largo suspiro, te pusiste manos a la obra.

Habías recogido el desastre sorprendentemente rápido, pese a que no te habías parado a catalogar los libros.

De repente algo golpeó tu cabeza... Observaste como el objeto con el que habías sido agredida se alejaba rodando por el suelo. A grandes zancadas, alcanzaste la bola de papel, para lanzársela de vuelta al intruso. Al girarte sobre tus talones, te topaste con la cabeza de Eren asomando por la puerta. Aún dedicándote una sonrisa jovial de lo más adorable, pudiste preveer que tenía 'más munición' a su espalda.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Lanzándole la bola de papel que aún sostenías en tu mano izquierda, te escondiste tras una gran mesa. Cubriéndote de la ráfaga con la que el joven castaño te estaba hostigando, obligándote a no abandonar tu cobertura y poder así evitar que pasaras al contraataque.

"¡Mierda, con ésta ya te tengo juradas dos, Jäegar!" Gritaste sin asomarte de tu escondite.

La risa de Eren resonó por la biblioteca como respuesta a tu vana promesa. Rápidamente, observaste a tu alrededor en busca de cualquier cosa tangible que te pudiera servir como 'munición de respaldo'.  
>No muy lejos de ti, habías avistado un cubo en el que aún reposaba el trapo que habías utilizado para limpiar las pegajosas mesas.<p>

Saliendo de tu cobertura con una voltereta agarraste el trapo, aún empapado. Dejando que tu ira, tu adrenalina y tu estrés se entremezclaran en una sola sensación, dirigiste el lanzamiento a la cara del muchacho con toda tu fuerza.  
>Eren reía a carcajadas, disfrutando de la sensación de vuestra pequeña 'batalla' y de tu más que molesta expresión.<p>

Para tu decepción, observaste como el chico esquivaba tu ataque exitosamente.

*PLAF!*

Desconcertada al reconocer el sonido del trapo alcanzando un objetivo, abandonaste tu posición, acercándote para ver si por un momento, la suerte te sonreía hoy y por lo menos habías conseguido darle a Jäegar de rebote.

Palideciste de inmediato al observar como Eren seguía acuclillado en el suelo, tan desconcertado como tú. Os percatasteis de la proximidad de una silueta en la puerta, que emanaba muerte por todos sus poros, helando vuestra sangre de golpe.

Al levantar la vista, pudiste observar como el trapo había impactado de forma perfecta justo entre los ojos del blanco. Aunque no en el que habías pretendido...

-Mierda...-


	8. La 'paciencia' de Levi

_**Levi's POV:**_

Estaba de los nervios, había tenido a Hanji revoloteando en su oficina toda la tarde, interrumpiendo cada dos por tres su afanoso intento de acabar con el papeleo, que no hacía más que acumularse o eso parecía...

"Poooooorfa Levi, si tu declinases tu opinión en mi favor... ¡Erwin me permitiría hacer una pequeña expedición para atrapar algún sujeto interesante de pruebas! ¡Piensa en la de cosas que podríamos aprender! ¡Ahhhh sólo de pensarlo creo que voy a morir de la emoción! ¡Ya hasta he empezado a pensar nombres!" Dijo la mujer babeando, sentada frente a él con los codos sobre la mesa y una expresión estúpida tomando forma en su rostro.

"Haz lo que quieras, ¡pero muérete en otro sitio! ¡Lo estás poniendo todo perdido Hanji!" Espetó de forma aturullada, corriendo a limpiar el desperdicio ocasionado por la enérgica mujer. Una vez dejó todo impoluto, respiró tranquilo y la observó dedicándole una mirada asesina. "Si quieres que le eche un vistazo a los documentos de tu petición, ¡te sugiero que te largues cuanto antes y me dejes trabajar de una maldita vez! En cuanto termine, puede que hasta tengamos esa maldita charla."

La mujer, al oír que al menos no era un no rotundo, sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de marcharse por la puerta de forma acelerada, casi esprintando. "¡Sabía que podía contar contigo!" La escuchó gritar ya desde el pasillo.

-Ahhh maldita científica obsesa- ahora que al fin se había librado de la insistente mujer, no sabía cuanto tiempo había perdido intentando disminuír la montaña de papeles apilada en su mesa, de forma ineficaz ya que Hanji parecía empeñada en dificultar su progreso, sopesó resignado.

Una vez terminó todo el trabajo, se estiró holgazanamente en su silla con las piernas cruzadas sobre su mesa. Miró al exterior por la ventana, absorto por el cansancio acumulado.

-Me he olvidado completamente de la mocosa... espero por su bien que haya hecho lo que le asigné- Resopló con disgusto, lidiar con esa chica no hacía más que crisparle los nervios. - En el pasado había una niña que también me había hecho perder el temperamento una vez..- Se puso en pie, y echó a andar dirección a la biblioteca, debía evitar pensar en aquel absurdo e irritante recuerdo o su humor podría empeorar aún más hoy.

Según se acercaba a su destino, las risas y barullo se hacían más evidentes. Apresuró el paso, preparado para soltarle una buena reprimenda a la perezosa muchacha, quedando sorprendido en su trayecto por la presencia de la científica obsesa de los titanes, que revoloteaba divertida por el pasillo colindante a la biblioteca.

De repente, para sorpresa de ambos, empezaron a salir volando por la puerta lo que parecían bolas de papel.

-Maldita sea..como esto sea cosa de ella de nuevo ¡la mato!- siseó para si mismo, permitiendo que su creciente ira aflorase en su mirada.

Hanji, que también lo había presenciado, se acercó de forma sigilosa dispuesta a espiar prudencialmente por la puerta, quedando completamente absorta ante la escena que debía de estar transcurriendo en su interior, parecía tan divertida que no se había percatado de que avanzaba a grandes zancadas hacia ella.

Una vez se puso a la altura de la mujer, las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido. Cuando se disponía a entrar, tuvo que esquivar una bola que había rebotado en algún momento de la reyerta que estaba teniendo lugar en el interior. Giró rápidamente su rostro hacia la derecha con el propósito de esquivarlo limpiamente, lo que no le dió tiempo suficiente para evadir el veloz 'proyectíl' que parecía llevar escrito su nombre.

*PAF!*

-Me cago en la...- no tenía palabras para describir la impresionante matanza que iba a llevar a cabo con el culpable.

Una cosa pegajosa, húmeda y de olor nauseabundo con forma de lo que parecía ser un trapo, comenzó a escurrirse a través de la reciente zona de impacto a lo largo de su cara... Una vez restaurado su campo de visión, recorrió rápidamente la estancia con mirada colérica, topándose con [Nombre] acompañada para su sorpresa, por el joven Jäeger. Al verle, ambos muchachos se quedaron perplejos aún acuclillados en el suelo, temerosos de realizar ningún movimiento.

La chica que apenas unos segundos antes tiraba nerviosamente de la manga del joven, estaba ahora completamente pálida.

-Vosotros...¡de nuevo!- Sentía todo su ser arder descontroladamente ante la maldita situación.

Ajena a lo que la gravedad del asunto respectaba, Hanji reía descontroladamente situada a la izquierda de Levi. Por un instante, otra sonora carcajada se sumó a la risa de la mujer de gafas pero, omitiendo todo esto, Levi comenzó a caminar en torno a [Nombre]. Aún sujetando el trapo en una de sus manos, de forma brusca, con su mano libre agarró el brazo de la joven, que aún seguía depositado ociosamente sobre la manga del muchacho castaño.

Tirando de ella la puso en pie, sin soltar su brazo y sin dejar de observarla en todo momento con sus fríos ojos. Le rugió exasperadamente, "¡¿Que demonios te crees que estás haciendo?!", notaba como la muchacha temblaba ligeramente bajo su agarre.

"¡Oi! Levi!" Le llamó la figura apostada al lado de Hanji, que poco antes se había unido a ella en su risa energúmena.

Vió de soslayo a Jäeger ponerse en pié inmediatamente y tensarse al reconocer la silueta de Erwin heichou, en lo que intentó a duras penas hacer parecer un saludo.

Antes de que el hombre rubio pudiera decir una sola palabra, le cortó de forma rotunda y fría con el fin dejar claras sus intenciones.  
>"Me encargaré de este incidente yo mismo, ya que ésta mocosa está bajo mi custodia, puedes ahorrarte los quebraderos de cabeza Erwin"<p>

El hombre lo sopesó por un momento, y tras un largo suspiró, añadió: "Bien, pero quiero que me informes debidamente al terminar" Dicho esto, sus ojos azules le dirigieron la mirada a Hanji, que aún seguía allí plantada estudiando la situación con entretenimiento, indicándole que se retirarían por ahora.

Una vez los dos se marcharon, giró su cabeza en torno al joven castaño, aprovechando que aún seguía allí clavado, y como una maldición le espetó " Jäegar, después de este incidente y dadas las advertencias que le di a [Nombre] sobre que ocurriría con su penitencia si se involucraba a alguien más... ¡te prohíbo que te acerques a ella mientras el castigo siga en vigor! Lo que me recuerda..."

Omitiendo la cara de incredulidad de Eren ante sus demandas, volvió a posar su mortífera mirada sobre [Nombre] "Que tu castigo se verá ampliado otro mes más, ¡mocosa! "

Una vez dicho todo ésto, salió apresuradamente de la biblioteca con la joven arrastras, dejando al shockeado Jäegar allí de pie.


	9. Resolución: Nuevo castigo

**_Author's Note:_** Me ha llevado mil actualizar esto, y eso que el capítulo lo había escrito en un papel meses atrás entre clases... Pero soy muy vaga como ya dije anteriormente, y si no...lo aclaro ahora xD

PD: Viva el helado de chocolate! He dicho! ._.

* * *

><p>"¿Por qué estás tan contenta Hanji?" preguntó Erwin con su creciente interés tomando forma de sonrisa socarrona.<p>

"¿Acaso no es obvio? ¡Ha sido fascinante! Creo que ya sé como ocuparé mi tiempo libre entre estudio y experimentos." Rió de forma descontrolada con sus manos en las caderas.

No había cosa que más fascinase a Hanji Zoe que los titanes, por lo que, si había decidido invertir su energía en algo más, ya podía ser inusual y digno de estudio.

"Además Erwin, tú también te reíste, ¡todos te oímos, no intentes disimularlo ahora!" le espetó al hombre rubio dándole un codazo juguetón y sin perder en ningún momento su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"He de reconocer que ha tenido su gracia ver a Levi perder la compostura para variar, pero dudo que esos dos cadetes puedan decir lo mismo". Reprimió una pequeña sonrisa y se despidió de Hanji con un gesto de la mano, prosiguiendo el camino a su oficina.

Ambos habían encontrado algo interesante con lo que matar el tiempo y molestar a su vez al líder de tamaño reducido de las fuerzas especiales. ¡Hoy era su día de suerte! Al fin podrían putearlo con algo a lo que sí reaccionaría, y lo mejor de todo era que incluso podían hacer equipo para ello...

_**READER'S POV:**_

-Duele, duele...- Era lo único coherente que vagaba por tu mente, aún petrificada por lo que acababa de suceder...

Miraste a tu brazo aún aprisionado bajo el agarre de aquel demonio de pequeño envoltorio por cuerpo, ¿acaso lo que habías hecho era como para causar una reacción tan jodidamente exagerada? Ya te había impuesto un nuevo castigo, asique... ¿por qué te seguía llevando a rastras con él?

Debía estar muy cabreado, pero todo este sin sentido ante vuestro comportamiento infantil, hacía que tu sangre hirviera aún más.

"Heichou, me hace daño..." No hubo respuesta.

"Heichou... he dicho que me hace daño..." Silencio de nuevo.

"¡Levi heichou, me está haciendo daño!" Haciendo fuerza clavaste firmemente tus pies en el suelo, obligándo así al pequeño y malhumorado hombre a detener su paso de una vez por todas.

Te revolviste en vano, intentando librar tu brazo de su férrea prisión, obligándolo así a quedar finalmente cara a cara.

Haciendo acopio de todo tu valor, que en ese momento parecía querer huír en todas direcciones, levantaste tu vista para salvar vuestra poca diferencia de estatura y así poder mirarle a la cara.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿No se había dado cuenta de que me llevaba con él hasta ahora?- sopesaste llena de incredulidad, tu hipótesis parecía estar tomando forma al observar como Levi heichou salía al fin de su estupor.

Volviendo en sí, sentiste aliviada como su mano aflojaba su agarre, deslizándose por tu antebrazo, tomándose su tiempo para depositarla de nuevo sobre tu muñeca, tirando sin previo aviso hasta quedar ni medio paso entre vosotros, con los brazos aún entrelazados frente a vuestros pechos.

Durante todo el proceso tu rostro se debatió entre sorpresa, que acabó por convertirse en creciente indignación, cosa que para Levi no pasó desapercibida.

"¿Qué pasa mocosa?" replicó de forma severa, esperando por tu reacción.

Mascullando entre dientes te apañaste para conseguir que tu voz saliera y poder replicarle.

"¡No entiendo! ¡¿Acaso nuestro comportamiento de hace un momento es tan grave?!"

-Y... ¡¿Quién diablos se cree Levi heichou para prohibir que me relacione con nadie?!- tu creciente ira tomando control de tu voz por momentos, mientras seguías replicando, esperando por su maldita respuesta.

"Mi tarea estaba hecha a la perfección, y nadie me ayudó tal como se me ordenó. No hacía falta decir, ¡que obviamente íbamos a recoger todas las bolas de papel después!" La rabia que estabas sintiendo decidió manifestarse en forma de pequeñas lágrimas, que se deslizaban lentamente por tus sonrojadas mejillas.

Odiabas parecer débil, permitir a cualquiera el ver tus vulnerabilidades, pero en este momento era lo único que podías hacer...

Sacrificar toda tu fuerza de voluntad y reprimir tus insintos había sido tan difícil...

Pero bien sabido era que romperle la nariz de un puñetazo a alguien de tan alto rango como este hombre traería algo más que problemas, ¡y no estabas dispuesta a entregar tu sueño deliberadamente!, sólo porque el odio que el tapón te hacía sentir había sido demasiado que manejar, y habías perdido tu poco autocontrol...

"Lárgate antes de que cambie de idea" masculló liberando tu muñeca, sacándote de tu ensimismamiento.

Sin pensarlo dos veces desapareciste de su vista tan rápido como tus temblorosas piernas te lo permitían, hasta llegar a un pasillo despejado bastante alejado de 'La zona 0' de la que habías prácticamente huído como si te hubieras topado con el diablo.

Había algo en su mirada de tan sólo hace un momento que no lograbas identificar... y eso, no hacía más que producir escalofríos en tu rígido cuerpo, dado que seguramente nada bueno vendría de ello.

En vez de la usual ira, el odio o sus miradas asesinas, parecía como... como si se hubiera estado debatiendo consigo mismo.

Algo se escapaba de toda está ecuación mal formulada, pero lo importante era que una vez más habías conseguido evitar tu prematura muerte.

Asíque sin volver la vista atrás corriste a refugiarte al cuarto que compartías con las chicas.

_**Eren's POV:**_

El joven aún seguía procesando las palabras que Heichou le había dedicado, se habían clavado en él como malditas dagas.

"¿Mantenerme alejado de [Nombre]? ¡¿Que puta broma es ésta?!" Vociferó resignado mientras de forma desesperada su cerebro buscaba rápidamente algún vacío legal en las órdenes de Levi, al que aferrarse desesperadamente.

Pensaba aprovechar todas las horas de las comidas tanto como fuera posible, ya que era inusual que los altos mandos comieran con los cadetes. No era mucho, pero de momento era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido...

Y así, se dispuso a recoger 'el campo de minas' que había quedado en la biblioteca tras su corta batalla. Dándole vueltas a que más podría hacer.

_**Levi's POV:**_

No sabía que diablos pasaba con él, había estado tan jodidamente abstraído en sus cosas, que no se había dado cuenta de que había llevado a rastras consigo a la mocosa todo el camino.. Hasta que la irritante joven decidió plantarle cara.

-Mierda, me desquicia- sopesó observando cabreado la pálida palma de su mano, la misma con la que había retenido a [Nombre] minutos antes.

Había dado una orden absurda, de la cual ahora no podía retractarse, y de la que tendría que informar a Erwin...

-Cuando le diga que he prohibido al cadete acercarse a la mocosa, Erwin va a pensar que no estoy cuerdo y me hará la vida imposible con sus irritantes e inservibles mofas...  
>Tch! Ya no había vuelta atrás-<p> 


	10. La tormenta ' al desnudo'

_**A/N:**___Hacedme saber que os parece! =)

* * *

><p>Habían pasado un par de días después de que aquella última tormenta que era Heichou, azotase por lo que de momento parecía la última vez, tanto tu vida como la de Eren. Os había resultado prácticamente imposible hablar, ya que cada vez que la ocasión parecía perfecta, Levi Heichou se encargaba de aparecer de la nada con otro de sus malditos encargos, obligando a Eren a huír por su vida y a ti disimular con inocencia fingida, que no tramabas nada.<p>

Él hombre parecía disfrutar infligiendo tortura a otros, estaba claro.

Cuando habías planeado usar el tiempo de entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, que normalmente pasabas prácticamente con Eren, te viste forzada a un cambio de pareja.

Si no era Levi Heichou el que parecía divertirse con vosotros, lo hacía Hanji... Y por la manera en que revoloteaba por allí, cosa que era muy extraña dado que rara vez se la veía fuera de los laboratorios, y mucho menos en los campos de entrenamiento de los reclutas, tramaba algo.

Y como no, para ésta sesión, acabaste emparejada con un chico rubio enorme, su nombre era... Reiner Braun.

Observaste asustada la imponente diferencia de vuestras alturas, te sacaba algo más de una cabeza, posó sus ojos sobre ti, escaneándote con una sonrisa.

"He visto como le hacías pasar un mal rato a Eren, eres divertida, pequeña" se mofó con sus brazos en las caderas.

_**Si había dos cosas que te crispaban los nervios eran:**_

**1-** que se mofasen de ti

**2-** que hicieran alusión a tu escasa estatura

Con ira homicida rezumando por todos tus poros, cargaste hacia él sin pensártelo dos veces... para acabar segundos después suspendida en el aire.

El mastodonte rubio te había sujetado con una mano por la chaqueta, y te encontrabas pataleando cómicamente en el aire, mientras cuanto más te movías , más provocabas acabar balanceándote de forma graciosa como si fueras un columpio. Mierda.

Todo ésto provocó una oleada de risas por parte de todos los presentes, lo que acabó sumiéndote en la más profunda vergüenza. Inflaste tus mofletes y aún colorada aprovechaste cuando uno de los balanceos te giró, quedando a la vista de Reiner.

"¿Me puedes soltar ya?" Dijiste con un hilo de voz, aún con tu gesto de ardilla comilona en el rostro.

El rubio parecía perplejo, con tus mofletes aún inflados, apartaste tu mirada avergonzada, mirar a cualquier otra parte que no fuera el riguroso escrutinio al que te estaba sometiendo parecía la mejor opción. Sentiste poco después como tus pies volvían a posarse en el suelo, aliviada.

"Ta-tan adorable, parecías una ardillita" le oíste decir justo antes de que acabara con tu paciencia revolviéndote el pelo, como si fueras una niña pequeña.

Un mortífero "Tch!" escapó de tus labios al tiempo que le sujetabas la muñeca de la mano que aún tenía posada sobre tu cabeza, giraste sobre tus talones, clavándole en el proceso tu codo libre con fuerza en el estómago. Para poco después propinarle una patada en sus partes más preciadas.

Cuando el mastodonte cayó con un golpe sordo, retorciéndose de dolor, observaste a los demás como aplaudían divertidos ante el espectáculo que estábais dando, mientras que a ti te abrumaba la culpa por habértelo tomado tan a pecho.

Ayudaste a erguirse al pobre chico, sentándote junto a él en una valla cercana.

"Lo siento, me excedí.. Pierdo el temperamento facilmente y yo.." balbuceaste avergonzada.

El chico se rió y quitándole hierro al asunto, te aseguró que era su culpa por haberte provocado a posta.

Entablando un poco de charla mientras él se recobraba de tu 'paliza castradora', empezaste a pensar que no era tan aterrador como te parecía en un principio. Te enseñó unas cuantas técnicas de defensa personal, pero debido a vuestras enormes diferencias, sus enseñanzas no obtenían muy buenos resultados en ti. Asi que con una de sus enormes manos en tu cabeza, te dirigió entre la multitud hacia la rubia de expresión amenazadora. Había costado mucho que te ayudara con tu entrenamiento, era muy reacia a perder el tiempo enseñándote. Pero dada vuestras alturas similares, era una pareja perfecta. Y Reiner no había dejado de insistir, hasta que la pobre tuvo que optar por ceder, o estaba claro que la perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

Casi al final del día y poco antes de que os mandasen a las duchas, te escabulliste y te colaste en una de las cabañas masculinas. Si tenías suerte podrías devolver una de las que le tenías juradas a Eren. _(Si mal no recuerdo, eran 2)_

Asíque con tu modo ninja activo, esperaste sigilosamente hasta que el castaño entró en la habitación.

Una vez cogió sus cosas de aseo, lo seguiste y cuando se metió en el único cubículo de las duchas libre, entraste apresuradamente, antes de que alguno de los otros terminase, y le robaste tanto la ropa como la toalla...

-Oh Eren, ser el más lento en la ducha hoy iba a ser un gran problema para ti- sopesaste riéndote por lo bajo una vez estabas fuera de peligro.

En una de las ocasiones en la que te encontrabas absorta vigilando por encima de tu hombro, comprobando atemorizada cada dos por tres que nadie te hubiera pillado, te chocaste de bruces con la persona que menos querías ver en ese momento... Si, Levi.

"Después de la espantosa demostración de hoy, y ¿te atreves a estar por ahí holgazaneando mocosa?" Su fría voz mostraba un tono despectivo..

Si querías salir bien parada de éste lío, ibas a tener que jugar bien tus cartas...

"En re-realidad le estaba buscando heichou" Ante tu respuesta, Levi enarcó una ceja de forma recelosa.

"Se supone que sigo de castigo, y como han acabado los entrenamientos, le buscaba para la asignación de hoy. Incluso ya he traído conmigo trapos de limpieza" fingiste estrujando la ropa engurruñada de Eren entre tus manos.

A punto de cantar victoria cuando Heichou te mandó seguirle, un estruendo os sobresaltó. Rápidamente te giraste, para encontrarte con un Eren completamente empapado y desnudo, tapándose sus partes viriles con un cubo. Parecía encolerizado, mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor, hasta que posó su mirada en ti, te escudriñó hasta detenerse en el bulto delator en el que habías convertido su ropa, aún en tus manos.

"[NOMBRE!] ¡Traidora!" gritó echando a correr en tu dirección, sin percatarse de la figura mortífera tras de ti.

Oh mierda... ésto iba a iniciar otra tormenta.


	11. ¿A salvo?

**_A/N: _**Antes de nada me gustaría agradecer a todos aquellos que siempre me habéis mostrado vuestro apoyo. Realmente significa mucho para mi, ya que empecé esto como una mera vía de escape y jamás pense que nadie me animaría a seguir. No sabéis lo feliz que me siento cada vez que entro en la cuenta y veo alguno de vuestros comentarios, fav o follow. GRACIAS MIL. Esto es por y para vosotras/os.

**Rin Tao:** ¡Mi reviewer nº 1!, siempre aportándome apoyo casi en cada capítulo, no sabes como valoro que te tomes el tiempo para ello. A éste paso te voy a deber un helado enorme!

**NuniiWrittingDreams:** Mi extorsionadora favorita, y mi "beta tester" dispuesta a patearme el culo siempre y cuando sea necesario para obligarme a dejar mi pereza a un lado y ponerme a escribir jajaja

**mafia chan:** debes estar pasándolo fatal con éstos capítulos, ya que como dejaste bien claro no te gustan los castigos... Pero créeme cuando te digo, que aún te queda por sufrir mujer xD

**Nyuarlok:** siempre ansiosa por el siguiente capítulo, me ayuda a ponerme las pilas ;)

**Nunimia:** ansiosa feliz nº 2 jajaja es broma, me recuerdas a mi mordiéndome las uñas cada vez que tengo que esperar por alguna historia que me estoy leyendo, ¡te apoyo en el sentimiento! XD

**ZoraidaEdelweiss:** Tu super review simplemente fue increíble, cuando lo leí tuve que frotarme los ojos varias veces, ganándome unas cuantas burlas de mi maldito y entrometido hermano. Comparto tu opinión ya que realmente leo muchísimo más en inglés, como bien puedes ver en mi lista de fav y follow.

**Yuya kinomoto:** Levi siempre será malote, aunque... quizá con otros motivos te vuelva más loca ;)

**Ateriam:** Intentaré ser menos vaga y publicar más a menudo, ya que alguna vez tuve el capítulo escrito por ahí en algún papel o word y simplemente, me amarga tener que pelearme con el document manager... si, lo sé. Merezco la hoguera xDD

**kungfubijuu100:** ¡Mi fiel competidora haciendo la croqueta! Admiro la velocidad de tu internet y tu super capacidad lectora por haberte leído todos los chapters en 45 minutos xDDD

**VanesaRivailleRal:** ¡tu foto de perfil me parece increiblemente genial! ¡Me encanta!*-*

**SakuM:** La primera vez que leí tu post mis ojos volaron sobre el quiero más y Eren desnudo... con su consecuente *nose bleed* soy una pervertida tsundere jajaja

**Loca Bionica:** tu nombre me encanta, aunque la primera vez lo leí mal (Loca Biótica) y pensé oh! DIOS MÍO! otra fan de _Mass Effect_! porque no se me habría ocurrido a mi el nombre! jaja Y por eso, ahora llevo gafas xDD

_**A los invitados: Gracias mil por dejar constancia de vuestro paso por el fic, de verdad *-***_

**YuuLuG: **intento no dejarlo morir y lucho fuertemente contra mis instintos de hibernación, por que se lo que jode que te dejen a medias con una historia que te entretiene!

**anne:** que la gente esté recomendando mi fic me parece increíble, enserio. Quizá muera de felicidad, pero no pronto. Aún he de terminar la historia, ¿no?

**mar y maria :** sois la misma persona? jajaj es broma, pobre Eren, todas pasábais de él (me medio incluyo xD) hasta que tuvo que hacer su aparición en pelotas por el fic para captar por completo nuestra atención, eclipsando a Levi jajaja

**AnnyHook: ¡**Bienvenida a mi locura! Jajaja realmente planeaba dar más momentos interesantes entre Eren y reader-chan, ¡no te preocupes por ello!, el problema es encajarlo bien en todo ésto, ya que normalmente escribo cada capítulo de la historia justo antes de subirla, sin borrador ni nada, simplemente improviso y no voy acorde a ningún plan... ¡Pero no temas! ¡Algo caerá! Gracias mil por dejar constancia de tu paso por mi fic ¡y por la bien apreciada sugerencia! =)

_**ESPACIO DE AUTOPUBLICIDAD (SI,TRISTE xD)**_

Si os aburrís lo suficiente, por favor echadle un ojo a alguna de mis otras historias, me sería de gran ayuda tanto críticas como opiniones. También estaba pensando como reto, aceptar sugerencias o más bien peticiones a la hora de escribir historias sobre cualquier otro anime/manga. Llegó a mis oídos una de Reiner x oc y otra de Shizuo x oc no hace mucho, por ejemplo.

_**EL INICIO:** _Antes era la Tenchi de Geskalt (Levi x oc) ¡Situada antes del ingreso de Levi en el ejército! Al fin conoceremos sus días oscuros... muahaha.

_**COMO DEBE SER:** _Historia de Fairy tail en la que 'estoy trabajando', publiqué la intro de mis personajes (posibles varios x oc)

**_SEIRIN NO BASKET:_** Esta historia me resulta una locura, yo misma me he reído muchísimo releyendo los caps. Es un futuro varios x oc y tengo pensado que conforme la vaya publicando y se acerque el final, la prota se quede con el chico de vuestra elección por medio de votación. CHAAAAAN CHAAAAN CHAAAAN. ¿No es genial?

**_LA CHICA DE AGUA Y EL IRA_** **CELESTIAL:** Historia sobre la película de _Como entrenar a tu dragón. _¡De la cual me enamoré profundamente!

De nuevo, gracias mil por vuestros review/fav/follow, me ayudan y animan muchísimo!

* * *

><p>Entraste en pánico, la situación había llegado al punto crítico que habías tratado de evitar a toda costa, así que tu instinto de supervivencia tomó el control de tu cuerpo y sin pensártelo dos veces intentaste poner la mayor distancia posible entre tú y la ira del mini demonio apostado a tu espalda.<p>

Echaste a correr y cuando llegaste a la altura de Eren, le agarraste por uno de sus brazos, arrastrándole contigo hacia la posible salvación (al menos por ahora). Corrísteis sin mirar atrás, aún agarrados y zizagueando por entre los edificios cercanos intentando que heichou perdiera vuestro rastro. Gracias a dios todos los cadetes parecían haberse esfumado y no estaban en ningún lugar a la vista, pero aún así la situación era mala, muuuy mala.

Empujaste sin miramientos al pobre castaño contra la pared de una de las casetas, la que mejor podía ocultaros, ya que era la más alejada y resguardada. Te acuclillaste y asomaste con sigilo tu cabeza desde vuestro improvisado escondite para escanear vuestros alrededores, podías sentir a Eren casi pegado a tu espalda.

Antes de que te diera tiempo a reaccionar al sonido de pasos que resonaban en la distancia, Eren tiró de tu brazo izquierdo para obligarte a cubrirte de nuevo, ésto te pillo por sorpresa por lo que trastabillaste y acabaste cayendo entre sus piernas, pegada completamente a él.

Pasó rápidamente su brazo derecho justo por encima de tus pechos oprimiéndolos un poco en el proceso y apretándote más a él, impidiendo moverte. Mientras que con su mano izquierda detuvo el grito/gemido que estuviste a punto de lanzar por el repentino susto .

"Shh, viene gente no te muevas o nos descubrirán" te susurró al oído, acercando su rostro al tuyo, uno de sus mechones de pelo goteando agua sobre tu pómulo.

Esto estaba mal, la situación era mala... ¡Todo iba mal! El roce de su aliento en tu oreja y su maldita proximidad no había hecho más que provocar que un tenue rojo campase libremente por tus ya de por si coloradas mejillas.

Con la escasa movilidad de la que disponías, sujetaste la muñeca del brazo con el que Eren te tenía inmovilizada y te apretaba contra sí, captando su atención. Le miraste llena de terror, ¿que diablos iba a ser de vosotros si cualquiera os encontraba de ésta maldita forma? ¡Iban a imaginar de todo menos lo que realmente había sucedido!

Era la primera vez que fuiste plenamente consciente de que Eren era del género masculino, es decir.. ¡Claro que sabías que era un chico! pero... os conocíais desde hacía tanto tiempo que realmente nunca te habías parado a pensar realmente en ello o en él de esa forma... hasta ahora.

Cosa que en este momento resultaba bastante imposible de no notar... Ya que su cuerpo ardiendo y húmedo por la ducha estaba completamente pegado al tuyo, tanto... que podías notar a la perfección el bulto duro y caliente que había quedado apretujado entre vuestros cuerpos.

-O-oh dios mío... Eren e-era todo un hombre ya, _kyaa_..- Tan nerviosa como estabas resultaba difícil respirar y Eren al percatarse de tus jadeos, liberó lentamente su mano de tu boca indicándote con un gesto que guardases silencio.

"Creo que se han ido" sopesó en un susurro, "al menos no se oye nada".

Aún entre sus brazos, miraste a Eren sin saber que hacer, estabas completamente en shock, era la primera vez que veías.. Bueno... más bien, que sentías a un hombre desnudo de esa manera. No creías estar preparada para ello, y menos para tener que observarle en toda su gloria una vez os separaseis el uno del otro... Ya que cuando echaste a correr, para ganar tiempo y salvar vuestros traseros no se te ocurrió otra genial idea que lanzar la ropa engurruñada hacia atrás, cegando exitósamente a Heichou por unos preciosos instantes, de los cuales te aseguraste de sacar buen provecho.

Parece ser que la gama de rojos que habían tomado tu rostro hizo mella en tu buen amigo, que acababa de percatarse de la precaria situación al fin, y no, no la de vuestras futuras sentencias de muerte, si no la de su completa desnudez contra tu tembloroso y jodidamente acalorado cuerpo. Se sonrojó tanto o más que tu, evitando tus ojos y mirando a un punto perdido en la lejanía mientras se cubría la boca con el dorso de su mano libre, para poco después desprender completamente su agarre y dejarte ir. _( Avexis: maldita sea, me lo imaginé tan mono cubriéndose todo avergonzado el pobre... *-*)_

Te echaste a un lado cubriendo instantáneamente tus ojos, ya habías tenido suficiente aventura por hoy con el cuerpo desnudo de Eren como para que acabaras con la imagen real del asunto metida en tu cabeza, nadando entre tu ahora pecaminosa imaginación.

"¡L-lo lo siento [Nombre]! Parece que perdí el cubo en nuetra huída..." Le oíste mascullar hecho un manojo de nervios por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Sin quitar tus manos de los ojos, te desplazaste hasta la esquina del edificio por el que habías estado espiando minutos antes, dándole la espalda y poniendo así distancia entre el avergonzado muchacho y tú.

"En un ataque de pánico le lancé la ropa a Heichou en mi carrera. Intentaré escabullirme y traerte algo para cubrirte" susurraste con voz temblorosa por entre tus manos. "Si algo sale mal, huye. Intentaré gritar fuerte para que me oigas, ¡sería bastante malo que nos pillaran así!"

"Si... Nadie creería nuestra historia" Rió nervioso poniéndose en pie, le sentiste acercarse a ti. "M-me he tapado, puedes mirar, más o menos..."

"¡¿Que diablos quiere decir más o menos?! ¡¿Quieres que me dé un maldito ataque?! O está o no está, pero no juegues con mi maldita cordura e inocencia justo ahora Jäeger..." Maldita sea, tu cuerpo no dejaba de arder...

"¡Quiere decir que no te me quedes mirando [Nombre]! Creeme que ésto es más jodido para mi que para ti, ¡maldita sea, soy yo el que está desnudo! Además estoy en este estado por la culpa de alguien..."

En eso tenía razón, habías sido tu la que había decidido tomar venganza del pobre chico de esa vil forma, y menuda sorpresa... Todo había acabado por volverse en tu contra.

-**_Nota mental :_** No volver a tomar ningún tipo de represalia que consista en poner distancia entre Eren y su ropa. Acabará por morderte el trasero [Nombre!]- Ante ésta reflexión, te sonrojaste más profundamente debido a la última frase, ya que la sensación del miembro de Eren y sus brazos apretándote contra su cuerpo decidió vagar en ese preciso instante por tu mente. Turbando tus pensamientos... Mierda. ¡Iba a acabar convirtiéndome en una maldita pervertida!

Muerta por la vergüenza, roja como un tomate y tu cuerpo irradiando tanto calor como para calentar uno de los barracones entero en invierno, separaste los dedos de una de tus manos de forma desconfiada, para comprobar efectivamente que Eren no mentía, y se había tapado a duras penas su potente virilidad con ambas manos.

-Oh-mi-dios... Creo que voy a tener que hacer que alguien compruebe mi salud mental después de ésto... Y tiene...abdomi.. ¡MIERDA!-

Bajaste ambas manos permitiendo al chico evaluar tu expresión... Tus ojos brillaban, tus mejillas estaban absolutamente encendidas y tu camiseta estaba completamente pegada a tu figura, humedecida justo en las partes en las que Eren había estado pegado contra ti o te había tocado. Tu largo/corto cabello enmarcando cada uno de los lados de tu cara, cayendo de forma ligeramente desordenada y un pequeño rebelde mechón de pelo sensualmente sobre tus labios.

El adolescente, ya de por sí visiblemente tenso, ante ésto, no pudo controlar toda la gama de rojos y carmesíes que danzaron por su rostro como una ola. Mirándote con una intensidad que no hacía más que propagar la elevada temperatura que parecía acumular tu pequeño cuerpo.

Era la primera vez en semanas que teníais la oportunidad de 'pasar tiempo a solas'... Y ésto no era lo que tenías en mente, al menos no hasta ahora. _Glubs._

Le habías echado mucho de menos, pero cualquier cosa que pudieras decir ahora mismo, sólo haría la situación más rara. O al menos eso creías.

Ante el creciente silencio que reinaba entre ambos, Eren decidió romper el hielo.

"[Nombre] Yo..." dijó mirando avergonzado al suelo, para poco después alzar la vista y observarte todavía con aquella intensidad en la mirada, recorriéndote lentamente con sus increíbles ojos verdes, ascendiendo desde tus pies hasta detenerse en tus ojos.

"Si no dejas de mirarme así, me va a resultar imposible controlarme..." Declaró completamente nervioso, con su cara ardiendo y su intensa mirada calentando cada centímetro de ti que observaba de esa forma intensa...

"¿Q-qué?" apañaste para decir incrédula...

"Ve-verás yo te... "

Un bulto fue lanzado en direción a Eren. Cortando cualquier posible conversación de golpe.

Toda la poca coherencia que quedaba en tu ser voló de tu mente en el instante en que, una mano te tapó los ojos y te sujetó con fuerza por la muñeca. No pudiste escuchar más de lo que fuera que tu mejor amigo estuviera a punto de decir, ya que fuiste arrastrada lejos de él .

**_EXTRA: HANJI'S POV:_**

Todavía no podía creerse la historia que Erwin le había soltado la mañana después del incidente con los cadetes en la biblioteca.

Al parecer, ambos estaban en lo cierto al pensar que habían encontrado una fuerte 'criptonita' a la que Levi no lograba hacer frente 'seriamente', y con forma de hermosa y alocada adolescente...

Todo era mucho mejor de lo que podría haber siquiera imaginado para tomar la revancha y fastidiar al odioso enano...

_-Flashback-_

Ni siquiera los leves golpes en la puerta de su laboratorio hicieron que Hanji levantase la mirada del diaro que llevaba estudiando incrédula durante semanas... Ilse había registrado tanta información increíble que había sido incapaz de dormir.

"Mmm, ¿todavía sigues con eso?" Una profunda voz sobre su espalda la sonsacó de golpe de sus ensoñaciones y se volvió sobresaltada para toparse de bruces con Erwin.

"¡Vaya! ¡Ésto si que es raro! No me imaginaba que fueras a hacerme una visita a... como era que lo llamabas... ¿la mazmorra de la insanidad? ¿ A que debo el placer?" Dijo la mujer con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"Yo... todavía estoy tan impresionado que necesitaba compartir lo que acaba de suceder con alguien" contestó simplemente.

"Espera... ¿No tenía Levi que reportarse sobre...? ¡OH DIOS MIO!" gritó la mujer poniéndose en pié histérica al darse cuenta de que trataba el asunto.

"Sus palabras textuales fueron: He extendido prácticamente el castigo de ésa maldita mocosa hasta nueva orden y en cuanto al mocoso número dos, le prohibí acercarse a ella..." Ante éste hecho, Hanji salió disparada a zarandear sin miramientos los hombros del fornido hombre ante ella, necesitaba saber más...

"Si vieras su maldita expresión, Hanji..." Dijo el comandante con una enorme y maliciosa sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro. "Te juro que si no fuera porque le conozco, no me habría dado cuenta... Realmente parecía un maldito manojo de nervios, me recordó a todos esos adolescentes hormonados que no saben ni como controlar sus impulsos" Rió ante el pensamiento de Levi como uno de esos chicos enamoradizos en plena pubertad.

"¡¿Y QUE PASÓ DESPUÉS?!" inquirió la mujer a pleno pulmón.

"Pues... que se marchó como un vendaval ¡sumiendo mi oficina en el caos!"

"Comandante, solicito formalmente su autorización para llevar a cabo algunos experimentos mientras no estamos en expediciones..." Comentó la mujer educadamente adoptando el saludo militar de la legión, pero sin perder el brillo malicioso en su mirada y su enorme sonrisa.

"Permiso concedido, pero sólo si me dejas formar parte de 'tu pequeña invesigación' y prometes mantenerme al día con tus avances" El hombre se cruzó de brazos con expresión seria.

"YEY!Esto va a ser divertido..."

_-Fin del flashback-_

Por todo ello, la mujer con todo el dolor de su corazón, había dejado a un lado la relectura del diario de Ilse y había abandonado su laboratorio, para pasearse a recabar información de primera mano.

Sabía que Levi debía estar entrenando con su escuadrón, pero había oído ciertos comentarios de que el frío heichou había estado mostrándose muy a menudo durante algunas de las prácticas de los pupilos de Shadis, e incluso entrando en el juego de combatir cuerpo a cuerpo con ellos... ¿O debería decir.. con ella?

Rió de repente en alto, captando miradas asustadas de los cadetes a su alrededor por su ataque espontáneo. Ya que Levi había prohibido supuestamente a la chica reunirse con aquel muchacho asustadizo, había decidido emprender el plan genial de... Averiguar de primera mano cuales eran las intenciones del hombre con respecto a esa muchacha. Y.. ¿Como? Pues intentando darle celos.

La emparejó con uno de los chicos que no dejaban de seguirla con la mirada allá a donde fuera, la pobre chica no parecía ser consciente de las escrutinios que recibía por parte del género masculino. ¡Eso lo hacía todo mucho más divertido!

Esa tarde no parecía haber dado resultados productivos ya que Levi no se había dignado a aparecer por allí, o eso creía ella... _( Por que si no os acordáis, Levi en el capítulo anterior le recriminó a reader- chan lo que había estado haciendo durante la práctica~~)_

Aburrida, y lista para organizar nuevos planes, se escondió justo a tiempo para ver una escena de lo más emocionante... ¡Bien había merecido la pena abandonar el laboratorio esa tarde!

El cadete al cual Levi le había impuesto la absurda prohibición estaba de pie desnudo, con un cubo tapando sus genitales, gritándole a la chica que se encontraba aterrorizada bajo el escrutinio de un Levi que, poco después fue abandonado allí de pie, completamente perplejo y sujetando incrédulo un montón de ropa que la muchacha había lanzado poco antes de su huída desesperada, llevándose al muchacho con ella.

Se acercó aún resguardada en su escondite para poder ojear con detenimiento la expresión de 'el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad', que aún seguía tal cual lo habían dejado allí plantado.

Sus ojos parecían estudiar la ropa, sin comprender que diablos acababa de pasar.. Desenrolló el extraño bulto, y con una de sus manos alzó una de las prendas que se habían desprendido de la bola de telas, dejándola a la altura de su cara para estudiarla, resultaron ser unos calzoncillos...

El pequeño moreno, profirió un gruñido y una mirada asesina tomó forma en sus ojos mientras arrojaba los gayumbos lejos de él. Hanji llevo inmediatamente las manos a su boca, reprimiendo la carcajada que le estaba desgarrando las entrañas en un desesperado intento por salir.

Sólo pensar las cosas que debían de estar pasando por la mente de Levi ahora...

Le observó echar a 'correr' por donde los cadetes habían desaparecido, y Hanji activando su modo ninja, decidió seguirle.

Le observó inspeccionar por entre todos los recovecos existentes entre los barracones intentando sin éxito fingir calma e indiferencia. Mantuvo una distancia prudencial pero continuó sin perderlo de vista. La creciente ansiedad del hombre se estaba haciendo más evidente a los atentos ojos de Hanji, cosa que no hacía más que aumentar el interés de la mujer por el tema.

Al fin se detuvo, y Hanji, ocultando todo su cuerpo tras un enorme matorral, separó un par de ramas y se asomó un poco para ver mejor.

Levi estaba de pie, con una mirada asesina que sólo le había visto poner un par de veces matando a ciertos titanes... Oh-oh...

Le observó lanzar con una fuerza sobrehumana los restos de la ropa que habían permanecido estrujadas con fuerza en una de sus manos, blancas por la presión que había ejercido sobre las prendas durante todo el trayecto hasta ahora.

Antes de que el sonoro impacto y la estrepitosa caída de un cuerpo se hiciera eco en la zona, Levi había tirado de la chica hacia sí, sacándola de detrás del bungaló, tapándole rápidamente los ojos con la mano libre y dejándola así a la vista de Hanji.

Casi no tuvo tiempo de resguardarse de la presencia del moreno, que pasó ante ella como un torbellino, arrastrando a la muchacha aún a ciegas consigo.

- Oh dios... Erwin no se lo va a creer...- Rió para si, poco antes de echar a correr en dirección a la oficina del comandante.

_**A/N: **Pobre Levi... la que le espera con Hanji y Erwin compinchados y haciendo planes contra él... XD_

_Como siempre review/fav/follow son de gran ayuda para que siga escribiendo!_


	12. La promesa de una bocazas

**_A/N:_** antes de nada debo decir que estoy contentísima por todos vuestros fav, follow y vuestros comentarios. Gracias mil! me alegran el día! Gracias por la paciencia ante la eterna espera *las persigue intentando darles un abrazo de oso * (づ￣ ³￣)づ

_**Rin Tao**_: Quien sabe lo que estaría a punto de decir Eren? Muahahahaha a mi me iba el corazón a mil al escribirlo, asique imagínate!

PD: Es verano, te envío un helado con todo mi amorl y cariño… eso o tomate uno a mi salud! xDDD

_**kungfubijuu100**_: a partir de ahora serás para mi la encatadora de perros! Enserio!

Espero que no seas diabética ya que un subidón de azúcar podría ser mortal, y no quiero ser acusada de asesinato! xDDD

_**Loca Bionica**_: Y la pobre no sólo lo estará en el próximo capitulo, ya que según parece he empezado a liar las cosas de una manera… jajajaj

PD: es lo que tiene leer medio dormida y emocionada ante un nuevo comentario! Mil perdoooooones *le ofrece una gominola* xD

_**Min Akane Akatsuki:**_ yo no quiero que te mueras… no quiero asesinar a nadie… bueno, o quizás si… *saca el mechero y se acerca al cuarto de su hermano…* xDDD

_**mar **__**:**_ Siento haber dejado esto plantado y haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero no tenía tiempo, y cuando lo tuve me lié escribiendo otras cosas!XD lista de cosas con las que debería tener cuidado: posibilidad de que los padres de las lectoras me odien… anotado! JAJAJAJA

_**Moo123**__**:**_ Si te miran así mejor… piensa que no se atreverán a meterse contigo jajajaja (Lo dice la hermana mayor que intenta atemorizar a su hermano pequeño xD) Mierda, siento que soy un mal ejemplo…

**_AnnyHook:_** a mi también me dio un ataque, pero el mío fue doble! Ya que lo escribí y releí xD

**_maria:_** No te preocupes que habrá máaaaas, muuuucho máaaaas! ;)

**_deyna noa_:** Y su comentario fue leído, respondido y cumplido! *con los brazos en alto como si orase* xDDD

_**aVuelaPluma**_: querida y pequeña Tesh, vaya testacos con estilos que te mandas eh! JAJAJAJ Pues verás, ahora me siento como una vil pecadora por que en cierto modo no actualicé a los 50 ( ya yu nou que soy muy vaga, pero recuerda que tu me tecú asique baja el hacha xD)

El nombre lo saque de un capítulo de big bang en el que sheldon se pasa tooooodo el tiempo que puede gritando es: una trampa! Y bueno… como me tiré una semana así y no soy muy buena poniendo títulos, así quedó!xDD Pero como veo que tu tienes más imaginación que yo para eso, quizá te pida opinión más a menudo muahahahaha

Y tranquila mujéh, que si quiereh máh Eren, tendráh máh sersi Eren xD

Y en cuanto a tu opinión de lo de [Nombre] si que es cierto que rompe la magia, pero ahora que ya me acostumbré a leerlo cada dos por tres así, me sale poner un nombre de forma automática jajajaja

LOV U :3

**_Gabrielle Aston:_** Nunca es tarde! Muahahaa

Dicho y hecho, bien tarde pero…. *se arrodilla suplicando clemencia*

En el capítulo 6 rememoré algunas de las veces en las que yo hablando con gente, digo lo que no hay que decir… por puro nerviosismo y me basé en eso xDD

La verdad espero no defraudar con los siguientes capítulos que vaya sacando, ya que todas parecéis tenerla en gran estima y me aterroriza cagarla!

En cuanto a los personajes…no sé, pero ya me dirás que opinas de Reiner en éste capitulo ;)

**_Leonhardtrose:_** *se inclina una y otra vez disculpándose con lágrimas en los ojos* espero que sigas estando tan cuerda como la última vez que te pasaste por aquí… Eren es tan puro e inoceeeente * se oye a un pequeño coro susurrar por detrás : cuando no está matando gente* xDDDD consideraré todas las propuestas y peticiones que se me hagan, de hecho creo que ya lo dije en algún momento pero… busco mejorar asique si a alguien se le antoja algún fic de algo, que me lo diga que yo intentaré inventarme algo ;)

**_KillerRen_**: más que pobre Levi… yo diría que pobre OC XDDD

**_ZoraidaEdelweiss_: **OMG! Aún recuerdo el día que leí tu comentario… estaba de camino a clase, con unos compañeros y todos me miraron como si estuviera jodidamente enferma, por que me encontraba emocionadísima y no entendían que diablos me había picado jajajaj

Sinceramente, hace mucho que no leo fics de snk por lo que no estoy muy enterada de si hay alguno de Levi x Reader x Levi… Sin embargo, aunque puse eso parece que se me está llendo un poco de las manos y como soy una egoísta HE DICHO HARÉN XDDDD ya está bien de que sean siempre los hombres los que estén rodeados de féminas! HUMPF!

PD: creo que deberíamos sobornar a Hanji para terminar desnudando a gran parte de los machos de snk ;)

_**evalaura limonessanchez**_: No sé por qué pero me ha hecho mucha gracia tu nombre xDD (No te ofendas jo u.u)

**_pazbelen:_** madre mía, medio provoco infartos, hemorragias nasales y ahora esto? Creo que el papá Noel de la película del origen de los guardianes no se tatuará mi nombre en la lista de niños buenos… xD

**_T.G:_ **Tranquila, tu curiosidad se verá saciada… un párrafo más abajo ;)

Y como último comentario de hoy, recordaros a todas/os que tengo un par de historias de snk que creo, que si os está gustando es una trampa, os gustarán. Si os aburrís lo suficiente, buscadlas en mi perfil~~

Y sin más, me despido. Os amodoro! :3

**DENTRO CAPÍTULO**

Ésta era la primera vez que el aura de heichou parecía haberse tornado tan turbia.

Te encontrabas atemorizada, y tan siquiera tenías la más remota idea de que hacer para salvar tu pellejo...

Nada más llegar a su oficina, te metió dentro de un tirón y cerró la puerta tras de ti.

Pequeños temblores espasmódicos recorrían tu fina figura, ya que estabas siendo presa del pánico.

Levi se paseó por la estancia y antes de que el temible capitán dijera algo, tu mal hábito decidió salir a relucir.

"He-heichou...no crea que sacrificar a una vi-virgen inocente ¡le volverá más longevo! S-son sólo leyendas, así que  
>¡p-por favor, se lo suplico, no me mate!"<p>

De todo lo que podías haber dicho, sólo a ti se te habría ocurrido decir semejante barbaridad...

La mirada de infinito desprecio que posó sobre ti, te dejó petrificada al instante.

"Creo que alguien como tú es prescindible de entre nuestras filas, así que quizás sería más conveniente que recojas tus cosas y te marches inmediatamente"

Eras incapaz de salir de tu asombro, habías esperado un castigo que fuera casi tan largo como los tres interminables años de entrenamiento a los que te estabas sometiendo, pero esto... Esto no entraba para nada entre tus expectativas.

"¡Pe-pero señor!"

Levi se paró en seco frente a ti, con las manos a la espalda y te miró a los ojos.

" ¡Pero nada cadete! Tuvo su oportunidad, y en vez de aprovecharla se ha dedicado a juguetear por ahí y a calentar al personal.." sus fríos orbes de hielo líquido parecían perforar tus entrañas ante ésta última frase.

Enrojeciste hasta las orejas de pura rabia e indignación, nada de lo que heichou estaba diciendo te gustaba, pero mucho menos te agradaba su última insinuación...

"¡No pienso renunciar!" Siseaste de forma mortífera.

Ante ésto, Levi, que había vuelto a darte la espalda, se giró veloz como un rayo y tiró de la solapa de tu chaqueta, quedando así prácticamente a escasos centímetros...

"No creo que a estas alturas sea tu elección mocosa..."

Levantaste la vista y le miraste a los ojos desafiante, mientras que le sujetabas la muñeca de la mano que te retenía.

"Apelaré si es necesario ante el instructor Shadis y el mismísimo Erwin" gruñiste desafiante.

"Quien está a cargo de los reclutas es Shadis, por lo que no creo que el cejotas de Erwin vaya a hacer mucho, y menos aún en tu caso... Si te has alistado para estar cerca de él, pierdes el tiempo. Ese insensible y retorcido no se preocupa por nada más que sus planes. Desiste."

Al ver que habías bajado tu mirada a los pies y que los pequeños temblores habían regresado para apoderarse una vez más de ti, te soltó con desdén de golpe. Parecía haber asumido que había dado directo en el blanco de tus motivaciones.

"¡TE EQUIVOCAS COMPLETAMENTE! ¡Me alisté para entrar en la legión de reconocimiento y matar a todos los titanes que pueda antes de que la muerte me lleve!" Gritaste exasperada, alzando de nuevo tu cabeza.

"Con más razón, coge tus cosas y vete, nadie en su sano juicio querría tener que hacerse cargo de alguien como tú. No serás otra muerte más que pesará en la conciencia de un jefe de escuadrón"

Esas palabras sonaron como puro ácido en tus oídos, tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas puesto que ya no sabías que más hacer...

"¡He dicho que no pienso abandonar!" Gritaste como una niña pequeña encaprichada por algo.

Ante tu berrinche, el moreno se acercó a ti y sacó de forma veloz una navaja, que describió rápidos círculos en su mano. Tus ojos habían sido prácticamente incapaces de seguirle el ritmo, hasta que la sensación de frío metal besándote la piel del cuello te puso sobre aviso.

"Sí lo que buscas es tu muerte, puedo matarte aquí y ahora, así te ahorrarás el sufrimiento que te espera fuera de estos muros, y morirás de la forma menos dolorosa posible... Seré rápido. "

Un extraño brillo adornó su gélida mirada, dotando a su rostro de una expresión mortífera. La más letal que nunca antes en tu vida hubieras visto.

La sangre se heló en tus venas, y tu cerebro trataba de procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, completamente horrorizado.

Y de nuevo, tu otro yo tomó las riendas de la situación, dado que tu indecisión y tu miedo no lograba descifrar como actuar...

Tu mano derecha fue directamente al cuchillo, donde se cerró con fuerza sobre la hoja. Gotas de sangre carmesí comenzaron a teñir la chaqueta de tu uniforme...

"He dicho no" dijiste de forma firme, clavando tus grandes orbes en las lagunas de cristal que parecían ser los del pequeño capitán.

Las opciones se acababan, Levi heichou parecía no estar dispuesto a cambiar de opinión, y no podías hacer frente a tal jaque mate...

El moreno apartó con disgusto su arma y caminó decidido hasta su escritorio. Donde se echó sobre su silla, y con los pies sobre la mesa empezó a limpiar su cuchillo, pensativo.

"¿Qué puedo hacer para obligarle a cambiar de opinión? " preguntaste con decisión.

"Nada, si esa es la forma patética en la que quieres malgastar tu vida, que así sea. Pero tengo claro que no llegarás a nada dentro del ejército." Con un experto movimiento de muñeca, retrajo el filo de la navaja y la guardó.

Después de toda ésta situación, te hervía la sangre, no le había bastado con intentar obligarte a renunciar, si no que también te había subestimado y hasta logró que te sintieras humillada con sus insinuaciones...

Por lo que apretando los puños a tus costados hasta el punto de que se tornaran blancos, tomaste tu decisión.

" No sólo te demostraré que soy más que apta para el trabajo, si no que además lograré entrar en el top 10, y una vez me una a las tropas de reconocimiento ¡ Levi heichou se verá obligado a aceptar mi solicitud de ingreso al escuadrón de operaciones especiales!"

Sus ojos emitieron un brillo desafiante y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa.

"Aún si cabiera la remota posibilidad de que eso sucediera, jamás te aceptaría en mi escuadrón. Pero... si logras entrar en el top 10, no te obligaré a abandonar el ejército. ¡Y ahora, fuera de mi jodida vista, mocosa de mierda!"

"Entonces... ¡es una maldita apuesta!"

No hizo falta decir nada más, ya que saliste como alma que lleva el diablo de su oficina, prácticamente arrollando a la líder de escuadrón Hanji, que parecía haber estado escuchando todo el tiempo tras la puerta.

**_Hanji's POV:_**

Antes de que le diera incluso tiempo a mirar hacia el interior de la estancia abierta frente a ella, un aura mortífera la alertó de la presencia del frío moreno.

Hanji se giró por tramos, como si fuera un robot con los engranajes oxidados. Si no huía pronto de allí, sólo Dios sabe lo que sería de ella.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" gritó el malhumorado hombre, poco antes de cerrar la puerta de su despacho de un sonoro portazo.

Fiuuuff~~ ha faltado poco... Sopesó la científica, limpiandose el sudor de la frente. Echó a correr en dirección a su laboratorio mientras que anotaba en su libreta " tipo de posible antigua relación".

Lo rodeó con un círculo y le dibujó una gran interrogación al lado. Eso sería lo primero que le indicaría a Erwin que merecía la pena investigar...

**_[NOMBRE'S] POV:_**

Pasaste de largo los barracones y te internaste en el bosque, sin molestarte en detener tu carrera para tomar aire, ni un sólo segundo. Pensabas correr hasta que tus piernas no fueran capaces de sostener más tu peso.

Dejaste que el viento se llevase tus lágrimas mientras la agradable sensación intentaba calmarte, sin embargo, apretaste aún más el paso.

Subiste la colina con las pocas fuerzas que te quedaban y te desplomaste a escasos metros de una hermosa laguna, que tan sólo parecía visitada por la luna.

Y entonces, fue cuando dejaste que todas las sensaciones que habías reprimido frente a aquel hombre de diminuta estatura, aflorasen desde lo más profundo de tu interior.

La rabia, la ira, la vergüenza, el dolor... Todo, absolutamente todo se concentró en un grito agónico al que le siguieron fuertes sollozos. Te sentías incapaz de dejar de llorar..

Sin embargo un ruido te alertó, y te giraste hacia la laguna, observaste como una figura que parecía haber emergido del agua te estudiaba con incredulidad.

"Vaya... ese grito me puso los pelos de punta" confesó un empapado Reiner, acercándose a la orilla...

Se detuvo de pronto y al ver que no reaccionabas, señaló a un punto de la explanada.

"Verás, te agradecería que me alcanzases la toalla, ya que para tu información, estoy completamente desnudo..."  
>Confesó frotándose la nuca, el agua le llegaba ya a la altura de su esculpido abdomen...<p>

Nada más oír la palabra desnudo, tu cuerpo reaccionó por si sólo puesto que ya habías tenido suficientes desnudos de hombres mojados durante el día de hoy. Le lanzaste la toalla y volviste a tu sitio, donde hundiste la cabeza entre tus rodillas, ignorando todo lo demás...

"Y yo que pensaba que mi cuerpo al menos despertaría un poco de interés femenino como para sentir la tentación de querer mirar..." rió, mientras salía del agua.

Y si no fuera por tu desastroso estado de ánimo, habrías sido incapaz de no reír ante tal comentario.

Podías oír los ruidos del agua del lago acompasando a los que estaba causando el enorme muchacho al vestirse. Y cuando todo quedó en silencio, levantaste lentamente tu cabeza, esperando encontrarte sola al fin. Sin embargo, el musculoso rubio se había sentado a tu lado, y se encontraba absorto mirando al paisaje que se extendía frente a él, sumido en completo silencio.

"Creo que te voy a llamar pequeña esponja a partir de ahora..." dijo mirándote a tus enrojecidos ojos.

Ahogaste otro sollozo y te limpiaste con la manga de la chaqueta los restos de húmedas lágrimas que parecían pegadas a tu cara.

"¡¿Que quiere decir eso Braun?!" Gruñiste a la defensiva.

El chico rió ante tu reacción, ya que al menos había logrado captar tu atención y que respondieras a algo...

" Pues es tan sencillo como que, pareces capaz de almacenar todos los litros de agua que contiene ésta laguna en ese pequeño cuerpecito tuyo, para después llorarlos... ¿Lo ves? Eres una pequeña esponja" te pinchó empujándote suavemente con sus hombros, y tú por primera vez en esa noche dejaste de llorar y le sonreíste de forma sincera.

"Siempre que te observo, o tienes aspecto de haber llorado hasta deshidratarte, o estás llorando como ahora... Así que si necesitas desahogarte, puedes contar conmigo... Seré una tumba, ya que si no, podría morir castrado. Y aunque no lo parezca espero encontrar algún día a una hermosa mujer con la que procrear, ya sabes..." se mofó sin apartar la vista del agua.

" Pues más vale que la futura mujer de Reiner Braun sea grande, por que si no pobre de ella... Acabará rota" Le dedicaste una pequeña sonrisa picarona. Tu humor parecía haber mejorado un poco gracias a tu compañero, y dos pueden jugar a éste juego, ¿no?

"Oh vamos, puede que lo parezca, ¡pero tampoco soy tan grande! Eres tú, que al ser tan pequeña y mirarme desde abajo me debes de ver como si fuera un titán colosal" (_A/N:_ ironía mode on xDD) rió para poco después añadir...

"Además no puedes juzgar el tamaño del resto de mi anatomía, ya que después de todo, hace un momento pudiste comprobarlo... Y te recuerdo que preferiste dirigir tu atención a otra parte en vez de a mi enorme pe-"

"¡REINER!" gritaste roja como un tomate al tiempo que saltabas para taparle la boca, avergonzada...

Tu repentina reacción pilló por sorpresa al muchacho, por lo que ambos acabasteis en el suelo. Te incorporaste como pudiste, usando parte de sus esculpidos abdominales como apoyo, y te erguiste sobre él.

Y entonces, el muchacho enrojeció hasta las orejas debido a la vista.

"Vaya, pues si que te morías de ganas de comprobarlo..." miró hacia otro lado avergonzado, medio incorporándose, aún contigo en el colo.

Ante este comentario, a ambos os dio un ataque de risa, y una vez en pié le tendiste la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

" Será mejor que nos vayamos..."

"Sí..."

Al principio, la marcha de vuelta al campamento había sido silenciosa, pero tu cabeza no había dejado de darle vueltas al tema... Por lo que al final, acabaste por tomar la oferta de Reiner y le contaste todo.

Y así fue como comenzó la denominada "operación venganza"


End file.
